A Kabra's Claims
by Seabound
Summary: Ian Kabra keeps her irritated, especially when it comes to meeting up for Cahill matters. But what is Amy going to do when he starts playing games? Amian/Iamy


**This was stuck in my head for ****_ages_**** and I just _had_ to write it down. Review on what you think! (Sorry for the italics overkill in this fanfic. There was just _a lot_ of emphasizing involved). Well, it turned out pretty long, but I'm quite satisfied.**

1.

"Dammit, Kabra, why can't you show up for one meeting?" Amy exclaimed, her face turning red in frustration.

Ian smirked at her flustered state. "I sent Natalie - the _co-leader_. Explain to me why you have a problem with that? Technically the Lucians sent their representative."

She stared at him, her eyes narrowed. The stood on opposite sides of the long, conference table, and the Cahill rested her hands on it. "I clearly stated that _every_ leader must attend _every_ meeting unless he or she is sick or clearly occupied in something the others branches are informed about."

"And I _clearly _informed you all that I would be busy on vacation in France," he replied.

Amy huffed, placing her hands on her hips. _"Again?_ I chose London for a reason, Ian. And you still didn't show."

"I'm here now-"

"After the meeting," she interrupted. "Fourteen hours later."

"As I was saying, here I am after Natalie fed me a fake story about a Code Red breach in security and lured me here. For your information, I received a text later informing me she was lying, and it was time I faced your wrath. She says 'hello' from Malaysia, by the way."

The twenty one year old woman opposite of him effectively ruined her hair by tousling it in anger. She gave a deep breathe and looked him in the eye, slightly unnerved by the sly look telling her he had gotten to her. She was a master of debates and convinced all the branches to join the Madrigals, but there was no way to win against him in an argument.

She threw her hands in the air. "Fine, but don't expect me to show up when you call for the Madrigals."

As she walked away, she couldn't help thinking that Ian looked all to satisfied.

* * *

_**3 Months Later...**_

The large cream colored envelope with her branch and name printed in calligraphy lay on the kitchen counter. Amy stared at it, while Dan peered behind her shoulder and Fiske contently ate the Nellie's homemade pancakes. The former au pair picked it up and waved it in front of the redhead's face.

"Aren't you going to open it?" she asked, shoving it in Amy's hands.

"I hate him so much right now. He's playing games; I know it and he knows it."

Dan gave a confused frown. "You mean Ian? I have no problem with you hating him, but what's that got to do with an invite?" She relayed the story and he laughed. "You've lost your touch, Sis."

"Shut it, El Dweebo." The elder sister picked up a small knife and cut a slit on the envelope. A piece of heavy white paper fell into her hands, along with a small note card. She read the gold print aloud.

_Ms. Cahill,_

_Your company is requested for a dinner discussing important affairs within the family. The presence of you and no more than five fellow Madrigals is requested. Plane tickets to London and directions to the hall are enclosed. It is crucial that you attend, but you are excused if you're engaged in branch matters, or sickened. RSVP is optional. Contact information is listed below._

_Thank you,_

_Ian Kabra - Lucian leader_

"_'You are excused if you're engaged in branch matters, or sickened.'_" Amy repeated in disbelief. " I was the one who... The nerve of that... UGH!"

Fiske watched his niece's tantrum, amused. "I expect you to attend. This sounds important, and I won't take no for an answer."

"But-"

"Enough excuses. Nellie and Dan will go with you."

"But-"

"End of conversation."

She may of been the leader of the Madrigals, but Amy Cahill was still her great-uncle's little girl. Sighing, she glanced at the additional notecard and nearly seethed.

_I'll be waiting. - I.K_

* * *

Amy glanced at her reflection in the hotel room's mirror. A sand colored tank-top with a scrunched neckline, and a long, forest green cardigan on top. The whole top itself was quite long; halfway to her knees. Straight, slim black jeans and black open toe, wedged heels added to her casual, yet businesslike look. She wore thick, brass bangles with intricate designs, along with a turquoise ring. No make-up, though; that would make Ian think she had been looking forward to the meeting. She side braided her hair loosely.

Nellie walked past her and gave her a once over. "Nice outfit, kiddo, but gloss and eyeliner would make it better."

After grudgingly realizing she was right, Amy obliged. Her former guardian scrutinized her, and then slipped sunglasses on the Cahill's head. She looked at her, puzzled.

"What?" Nellie said with a shrug, walking away. "It adds class."

Amy glanced at her suitcase that was filled with weapons, and bit her lip. She turned to leave, but then decided to strap a knife to the inside of her thigh. It was hidden behind the long cloth of her top, so know one would know she was armed. She had to take precautions; who knew what could happen in a Lucian stronghold?

* * *

Clench, unclench. Breath in, out.

The dining hall was perfect for accommodating the thirty people that attended, plus the dozens of guards. Visible cameras, and some hidden, were spread across the room. Feeds and identifications were sent to the security room for detection of outsiders. Sensitive tile floors, motion detectors, and a bunch of other gadgets made the message clear: Make one false move, and you're dead.

A large chandelier dangled from the ceiling above the rich, and polished mahogany table. It was custom made; five long sides, the Cahill crest carved in the middle, and a series of buttons hidden and well enclosed on the Lucian side near the leader's spot. Amy immediately knew this was an attempt to intimidate the other branches. Looking around, she could see it was working.

She drifted to the sides, avoiding the King Cobra and occasionally stopping to greet those she knew. Jonah, leading the Janus brought Phoenix and three others. The three Holt siblings were there; Hamilton as the head with his two siblings and two other men. Sinead's crew consisted of her two brothers and three additional Ekat geniuses. Amy herself had only Nellie, and Dan, refraining from bringing any other Madrigals that would've get caught in her secret rivalry and hate with Ian, despite her branch goal. Ian himself had at least two dozen of his Lucians roaming around; she supposed he had a right to call that many, it _was_ his gathering and stronghold.

Out of the corner of the lips, she muttered to her companions, "Split up, keep in contact through Comms. Keep all conversations, especially the ones with the Lucians, short and sweet." With a nod, the set off towards separate areas of the large rooms.

"ID each person using glasses," Nellie hissed quickly, before leaving.

Confused, Amy took the glasses off her head and pretended to wipe them clean. She slipped them on and was amazed, with each focus of her eye on every one of the Cahills. Whenever she squinted, it would zoom in, and a widening of eyes zoomed out.

"Surely it's not _that_ bright in here."

Amy spun around and narrowed her eyes. "I didn't notice I still had them on," she lied.

Ian rose his eyebrow. "Whatever you say. Anyway, you showed up."

"Unwillingly."

"Oh, really?" he looked her up and down, before leaning closer. "Forty five seconds till the meeting starts. Then dinner is served."

He was gone before she could reply.

* * *

"As you can see," Ian said, pressing a control button. The crest rose out of the table, and the mahogany top slipped away to show a large screen. The image rose to a holographic image. "The Lucians have identified a new threat that we've been expecting for five years. Rogue Vespers. It was a mistake to leave them be," his eyes swept to the other branches accusingly and all Cahills that didn't directly know him shrunk back, "and they've regrouped. We spotted one with Janus equipment. Anyone care to explain that?"

"You're implying that our loyalties are doubted," Jonah replied, coolly.

"I'm _implying _that they have spies. Spies deep into the roots of our branches that have intentions to, well, bring us down. We can recall that one of our own transferred to their side, no?"

Sinead flushed. "And I changed back. It was a desperate measure."

Ian gave her a pointed look, "As was blowing up the museum that gave you and your brothers scars?"

Before Hamilton could object, Amy spoke up in a formal tone. "The point of these meetings are to come up with a mutual decision, Mr. Kabra. Not attack the others. I was sure that the Madrigals made that clear, no?" Her jade eyes fixed on him and dared him to object.

"I was getting to my point, _Ms. Cahill_. Starling, did you take the arm tattoo?"

"Yes, it was necessary."

"Then you wouldn't mind placing your arm in the scanner?"

Sinead cautiously paced her arm on the platform that rose from the table. The screen turned into an X-Ray and Ian pointed out the small chip embedded into her skin.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is a tracking and listening device. The minute Ms. Starling walked into the room, it was disabled by our security forces."

Amy was careful to keep her face unimpressed, not wanting to give him any ideas. "And if you remove it?"

"Nothing happens," he said. A thick needle unexpectedly shot out of the platform, pricking Sinead's arm and drawing the device out. She winced, and took the cotton ball and band aid offered to her. The small chip was now in Ian's hand, and he crushed it. "No more feeds. They will think she either hurt her arm, or it was one of the many glitches."

"Surely they'll get suspicious?" Hamilton said.

"Their system is still rusty. The Lucians will provide the equipment, but not an announcement should be made to your branch members on it. Sooner or later, another war between us will break out. And now please enjoy your dinner."

Waiters set platters in front of each person, and with false appetites due to the news, they dug in.

* * *

Desserts were laid out and everyone moved about for the remaining hours for socializing. For the first time, Amy was enjoying a steady conversation on Ekat advances with Sinead, even though the woman was her best friend.

"But the molecular makeup... Shouldn't it have prevented them from doing so?"

"I know; it's quite interesting that they achieved what was thought impossible," Sinead replied.

"Excuse me," Ian cut in. "May I have a word with Ms. Cahill?"

Sinead glared at Ian and strode to Hamilton, who was calling for her anyway.

"What do you want, Kabra?" Amy said, her business facade fading away.

"A conversation; is there a problem?" he said, a smirk plastered across his face. She ignored the urge to slap it off his face; it would make a scene.

"Yes, there is."

Ian spoke no more and gave her a thoughtful look that made her get uneasy. A snarky, arrogant Ian Kabra she could handle. A quiet one... not so much.

"Oh god, why did Natalie invite her?" he said aloud, looking past Amy. "Talk to me. And don't turn around."

"I _am_ talking to you. And who's behind me, again?" she replied, crossing her arms.

"A Lucian agent."

"Male or female?"

"Female."

A mischievous smile appeared on Amy's face, and Ian regretted even mentioning her. "Does Mr. Kabra have a crush?"

His face flared and he shot her a vicious glare, barely fazing her. "No. Kabras do not, out of all things, _crush_ on anyone." Lie. He had a crush on someone else, but since he was the respectable age of twenty-two, it was more of an infatuation... or obsession.

She turned slightly, and spotted the blonde Lucian walking towards them. Amy immediately disliked her; the woman's clothing was all too tight, her dress outlining a lot of her body. The neckline dipped too low, and the jewelry and make-up overload made her appear fake. Her heels were unbelievably high, and the strain it had on her legs showed off her tan. She was a glam girl, and was coming for Ian Kabra.

"Oh, I get it. She has a crush on you," Amy muttered. "I'll be going, then!"

She was starting to walk away when Ian caught her arm and pulled her back. "Kiss me."

"What?" she exclaimed, startled.

"Do it," Ian said, forcefully gritting the words out, eyes darting to the approaching predator. "One favor."

She scoffed. "And what _good_ have you done for me?"

"Amy... I need to get her off my back. She's fifteen feet away."

"No," she said curtly.

"Why are you so difficult?"

"Ian, there is no way-"

He cut her off by grabbing her hands and drawing her towards him. His hand was on the small of her back, and hers flew around his neck in fear of falling. He ignored her squirming and swallowed her indignant sounds. All eyes were on them as she kicked him on the shin. He ignored it and let her back up once he was sure he made his point.

Amy's eyes were wild with an angry fire, her face flushed and blushing, with lips reddened. "What the _hell_ you idiotic twat!"

A sharp third voice joined in. "Who is this?"

* * *

Blondie was clearly irritated, with arms crossed.

Ian cleared his throat and adjusted the collar of his shirt. "Rebecca, this is Amy. Amy, Rebecca Chadwick."

"Hi," Amy growled, glaring at the British man next to her.

Becca ignored the greeting. "I thought better of you, Ian. Kissing a..." she looked Amy up and down, "person of such low class."

"_Excuse me_?" Jade eyes narrowed and she put her hands on her lips. "If I recall, you're talking to two branch leaders. And watch out, Chadwick, I can call the Madrigals to make your life a living hell."

The Kabra was clearly surprised; he never thought that Amy would have that in her, _especially_ when dealing with a person like Becca Chadwick. The posh female's face flushed, and she looked at the bookworm with hate.

"I never thought _Madrigals _out of all people would be so disrespectful. Next time you need support, don't count on my hand to be raised." With an injured sniffle, she spun around and walked away.

"Wow," Ian breathed. "Thanks."

Amy turned on him and jabbed at his chest. "You're not off the hook yet! What were you thinking; kissing me in front of everyone? Heck, I don't even want to touch you!"

The whole room was watching at this point, no one daring to interrupt. A conflict between the leaders of Lucians and Madrigals was far from a friendly one. Ian scanned the room with a glare, and everyone pretended to become busy again.

"You know, someone once told me that you can be confused with being irritated with someone, or truly loving them," he said.

She scoffed. "You mean Facebook statuses told you."

He ignored her remark and reached out, gently touching her arm. Goosebumps immediately shot up her arm, and she gave a sharp intake of breathe, which he heard. He tried to suppress the smirk forming and dropped his hand.

"And I think you're one of those confused people."

Amy bit her lip and forced herself to look into his softened amber eyes. Her head was raging with loud thoughts, and she felt a headache coming on. She studied him until she could dig through the stubborn leader, annoying colleague, and ridiculously ruthless and rich Cahill-Kabra. The masks slipped away, and she found herself staring the the real Ian Kabra - the one with a heart, who truly cared for her, and once upon a time, stood in front of a mirror, trying to figure out how to tell her he thought 'like' wasn't a strong enough word to tell how she felt. Ian Kabra who had a rough past, but pulled through with admirable strength and courage. She took a deep breathe, and hesitantly spoke, gingerly taking his hand in her own.

"I think you're right."


End file.
